


I Forgot She Had Legs

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: A Supernatural Family [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Distraught Parents, F/M, Family, Getting Lost, Grandchildren, M/M, Worried Parents, walkie talkies, water parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: A short adventure of Claire getting lost at a Water Park.





	I Forgot She Had Legs

“What do you mean you don’t know where Dominos is? I’m at a fucking water park think I know?” The middle aged lady sighed. “Dave look, just go down Allegany-“ she felt someone tap on her leg. The man on the other end of the phone continued to ask where she was going with the sentence but she tuned him out. 

“Is there something you need?” She was currently staring down at a little girl who couldn’t be older than seven. 

The girl shrugged, looking up at her with bright blue eyes. “Can’t find my Uncle Gabe, we went on the Water Drop and then I couldn’t find him again.” 

The lady sighed, not really wanting to deal with a lost child but at the same time not wanting to turn her away. 

“I know they have to have an office or aid place I can take you. Is there anyone else that you were with that we could get in contact with? Remember anyone’s phone number?”

The little girl frowned, “My Uncle Sammy was also watching me. But I don’t know their phone numbers…” 

“What about your parents? Are they here?” The little girl had to remember someone’s number.

“My dads are here. But they went off with my brother. So I don’t know where they are.” She looked around nervously, playing with her blonde hair.

The lady sighed, hanging up on her husband and giving her full attention to the girl. “Do you know their numbers?” 

Of course the girl shook her head. 

“Well can you at least tell me your name?” 

“Claire.” The little girl mumbled, usually she didn’t talk to strangers so telling someone her name was new.

“I’ll take you to a help desk or something. I’ll get them to make an announcement so your parents can find you.”

Claire gave her a smile and nodded. “Thank you.” 

The lady smiled, “it’s no trouble. I have grandkids I’d hate for them to be lost.” Just as the lady spoke it seems as if she summoned them.

“Nana! Nana! We went on the big waterslide and I didn’t even get scared.” A little boy with his front teeth missing raced up, a little girl trailing behind.

“Wow that’s amazing.” The lady faked enthusiasm, clearly not that amazed by it.

“Nana who’s that? Where are you going?” The boy looked from the lady to Claire.

“This is Claire, she’s lost so I’m going to go help her find her parents. I’ll be right back.” She swiftly turned, leaving behind her daughter and confused grandchildren.

Claire looked back at them and then forward. “Do you like your grandkids?” She looked up at the taller lady. 

“They’re okay.” The lady formed a soft smile. 

Claire nodded, “I have a grandma and a grandpa! I have two grandpas. Ones my daddy’s and the others my fathers. I should have two grandmas but dada doesn’t have one. I don’t know why. I think she died.” 

The lady stared down at the strange girl. Children tended to amuse her. And this one was actually entertaining. “So you have any other family members?” She prompted. It was kind of adorable to hear the girl talk about the people she obviously loved. 

She nodded, a bright smile on her face. “Yeah! I have tons of Uncles. There’s Uncle Mike and then Uncle Luci and Uncle Balth oh and Uncle Adam. I always forget him. I have cousins too. There’s Naomi, Alfie, Ralph, Hannah, Hester. I’ve got a lot. I have an Aunt too. Her names Anna. She gets me candy. I also have a little brother. He’s okay. Don’t like him very much.”

The lady laughed at Claire going on and on about her family.

“Hey Miss what’s your name?” The young girl looked up at her, her eyes full of curiosity.

“You can call me Miss Hamish.” 

Claire smiled, “I like that name.” Her eyes lit up again. “Hey you look like my my Aunt Row. Her hairs red too.”

Miss Hamish smiled, “that’s very lovey dear.”

Claire laughed, “you even sound like her.”

Miss Hamish chuckled, “oh here we are. I was right. My grandson tripped last year and scraped his knee, we had to have it bandaged here.”

Miss Hamish pushed open the door, drawing the attention of the man behind the dark colored desk.  
“Can I help you ma'am?”

Miss Hamish pushed Claire forward a bit. “Yes, this little girl can’t find her parents. I thought this would be the place to go.”

The man nodded, “yes we can take care of it here. Would you like to stay with her until her parents come?”

Claire looked back at her pleadingly, Miss Hamish sighed. “I’ll stay.”

The man smiled, “great you two can sit right over there and we’ll find your parents in a jiffy.” He typed something on his computer and pulled out a walkie talkie.

“Yeah hey, I’ve got a girl here that can’t find her parents. Put out an alert so if anyone gets ahold of an employee they know to come to the First Aid center.” He nodded and put the device away.

Claire swung her legs, not knowing what to do now that she had to wait for god knows how long.

A beeping noise filled the room and the man pulled out his walkie talkie. “Hello? Yes. Mhm. Gotcha.” He put the talkie away, “well looks like your folks are coming to get you.”

Claire smiled, “I’m not going to die at a water park.” 

Miss Hamish chuckled at the girl, “no honey you’re not.”

Five minutes later and a tall teenage boy raced through the door. “Holy shit Claire. You scared the living shit out of everyone.” He collapsed front of the young girl, out of breath. “You can’t wonder off anymore.” 

“I know, sorry Uncle Sam.” She looked down, playing with her nails. 

A second later two slightly older boys, both appearing to be in their early twenties rushed in. “Claire?! Fuck! Don’t you ever do that again.” The one with dirty blonde hair gathered the girl in his arms and dropped to the floor. The brown hair one kneeled next to him wrapping his arms around Claire. 

A smaller boy with golden hair walked through the door. “See, I told you she wasn’t dead.” 

The sandy blonde haired one glared at him. “You lose my kid again and I’ll kill you.” 

“Hey, your brother lost her too! It’s not all my fault.” He defended.

The brown haired one sighed, “how did you let her wonder away? You had one job. Watch Claire.” 

The golden haired one sighed, “Well I won’t lose her again.” 

“You’re damn right you won’t.” The blonde barked.

“Is she okay?” A lady a little bit younger than her walked into the room carrying a little boy. 

“She’s good mom.” The dirty blonde said.

The lady relaxed, “Sam how did you let her run away? Thought you were the responsible one?”

Sam gaped, “what about Gabe? He lost her too.” 

The woman shrugged, “it’s Gabe. You’re you.”

The young boy groaned, “unfair.”

The brown haired boy looked up at Miss Hamish. “Were you the one that helped find Claire?” His rather deep voice assessing her surprised her for someone that looked like a teenager. 

“Yes, she actually was the out that found me. I just brought her here. Lovely girl. I assume your one of her dads?”

The boy nodded, “me and Dean.” He pointed to the dirty blonde haired boy. 

Miss Hamish nodded, “well it’s been lovely getting to know Claire but I must be going.” She stood up and headed for the door, but was stopped by someone hugging her.” 

“Thank you.” The little voice spoke. 

“You’re welcome Claire.” She rubbed the girls shoulder in a friendly gesture and left the room. 

She sighed as she walked back to her family. “I thought my family was crazy.” She muttered to herself. “Good luck Claire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, have any future ideas you can leave them in the comments. Thanks.


End file.
